CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark
The CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark (aka 1.5 Gundam Type Dark, Type Dark) is a variant of the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition. Technology & Combat Characteristics As part of his plan to create a Gundam Meister team consisting solely of Innovades, Beside Pain proposed to Veda the mass production of his CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam in the form of 1.5 Gundam Type Dark.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 301-3 1.5 Gundam Type DarkGundam 00P Special Edition File No.S05'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book The 1.5 Gundam Type Dark is identical in all aspects to the 1.5 Gundam except for its colors; the red and black color scheme is meant to serve as psychological intimidation during armed interventions. Ribbons Almark, Beside Pain's rival, who was in possession of Veda then came to know of 1.5 Gundam Type Dark and concurred that it was indeed an excellent unit. Ribbons even toyed with the idea of producing the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark for his Innovade comrades, despite them already using the GNZ Series. He was certain they would accomplish great things with the mobile suit. However, due to the Celestial Being's factory being used to mass-produce the GNZ-004 Gaga, the Type Dark was never manufactured. Thus, it became a phantom machine. Armaments ;*GN Buster Rifle :The same handheld rifle as used by the 1.5 Gundam, it is capable of firing a powerful particle beam. It draws GN Particles from the large GN Condenser on the arm via an under arm connector. ;*GN Beam Saber :Like the 1.5 Gundam, 1.5 Gundam Type Dark has a pair of GN Beam Sabers – a close range melee weapon that emits a beam blade made of compressed GN Particles when drawn. Normally, it is stored on both forearms, but when the GN Shield is equipped, one of the GN Beam Sabers is moved to the underside of the GN Shield. ;*GN Shield :The same defensive armament as used by 1.5 Gundam, it is made of E-Carbon and can generate a GN Field on its surface. When carried on the forearm, it stores one of the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark's GN Beam Saber on the underside. ;*Binder Rifle :The 1.5 Gundam Type Dark has the same binders on its back as the 1.5 Gundam, which are armed with beam rifles at the bottom for ground attack-use. The binders are positioned under the shoulders when using these rifles. ;*Alvaaron Cannon :Like the 1.5 Gundam, the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark's back-mounted binders can function as a high output beam cannon when deployed over the shoulders. A field is created between the inner surfaces of the binders, concentrating a huge amount of GN Particles rapidly and compresses them into an energy sphere before firing them as a giant destructive beam. Since the Alvaaron Cannon consumes a huge amount of GN Particles, the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark, which only has a limited particle reserve due to being driven by a GN Drive Tau, can only fire it once per sortie without any issues. Firing a second time would deplete its particles reserve to a critical level. Special Equipment & Features ;*Optical Camouflage :Like the 1.5 Gundam, the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark has an optical camouflage system that when activated renders it invisible to the naked eye, and undetectable by radar or other similar sensors ;*Binder :As with the 1.5 Gundam, the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark has a pair of movable binders directly connected to its GN Drive Tau. Besides being used for attitude control, they also serve to enhance the suit's offensive and defensive power as well as mobility with their high particle control capabilities. This multipurpose equipment is thus a critical part of the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark. :*'Stand By Mode': Both binders are positioned on the right or left side of the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark's body, allowing for quick transition to Attack Mode or Defence Mode accordingly. :*'Attack Mode': One binder is positioned above the GN Buster Rifle while the other is below it; they use their particle control capabilities to enhance the rifle's power, and allow the fired beam to bend to a certain degree. Although not as powerful as the Alvaaron Cannon, the rifle's enhanced beam consumes fewer particles than the cannon and can be rapid fired. The binders also simultaneously protect the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark's right side from enemy's attacks. :*'Defence Mode': The binders sandwiched the GN Shield, allowing for the deployment of a strengthened GN Field on the shield surface. This greatly enhances the GN Shield's defensive capabilities. :*'High Speed Mode': Also known as 'Hi Speed Mode', both binders are positioned further back, enabling high-speed flight by efficiently controlling the GN Particles released from the GN Drive Tau. :*'Flight Mode': Two-thirds of the binders fold outwards to serve as wings, making stable flight possible. This mode also enhances the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark's aerial maneuverability. :*'Alvaaron Cannon Mode': The mode when Alvaaron Cannon is used. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the 1.5 Gundam Type Dark is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundam and its pilot. History Gundam 00P Special Edition File No.S05 Type Dark After the creation of the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam, Beside Pain suggested to Veda to put the mobile suit into mass production as 1.5 Gundam Type Dark for Innovades' use in armed interventions. Through Veda, Ribbons Almark knew about the plan and although he looked down on Beside, he acknowledged the Type Dark as an excellent machine. He then imagined that if his six Innovades comrades (some were already dead by this point, but Ribbons did not let this fact get in the way of his imagination) were to pilot this machine, while he leads them with the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam, they would be able to achieve stunning results and manage the human race by armed force. In his view, among the six comrades, the pair of quiet but reliable pilots, Bring Stabity and Devine Nova would be the most terrifying to the humans if they were to pilot the Type Dark. Thanks to being made from identical DNA base sequence, Bring and Devine could cooperate seamlessly in battle. Alternatively, the two could also use their Type Dark to lead the Gaga Forces. As his fantasizing came to an end, he found it to be quite perfect if it could be implemented. Ribbons praised Beside for coming up with a brilliant machine, but he still planned on killing Beside once his usefulness ran out. Although the Celestial Being's factory was currently in the midst of mass producing the GNZ-004 Gaga, Ribbons toyed with the idea of reserve some space to produce the Type Dark. However, the plan does not seem to be realized, as there was no record of 1.5 Gundam Type Dark being produced. Picture Gallery cb-001.5d2.jpg|Front References External links *CB-001.5D2 1.5 Gundam Type Dark